Veranderingen
by shadowlight angel
Summary: Hermelien gaat misschien verhuizen en krijgt een pleegbroer. Is ze daar nou wel zo blij mee als ze hem ontmoet. Waar is Hermeliens nieuwe huis?. kom er achter door het te lezen. Maar wie is haar pleegbroer eigenlijk?
1. huis?

**Belangrijk. **_het maakt niet uit als je Naruto niet kent want dit is een crossover met Naruto. Maar er komt maar 1 personage van Naruto in voor dus het maakt niet uit als je het niet kent. Ikzelf vind dit verhaal veel beter dan het verhaal van normale tovenaar. Ik hoop dat iedereen dit verhaal leuker vind.

* * *

_

Hermelien ging in de tuin zitten. ze had haar schoolspullen een paar dagen geleden gekocht dus ze wou haar boeken alvast doorkijken. alleen een paar dagen geleden toen ze ook haar schoolboeken aan het lezen was had haar moeder de buren betrapt toen ze over de schutting heen aan het gluren waren. Haar moeder was heel boos geworden en had allemaal dingen naar de buren lopen roepen. Die avond was haar vader thuis gekomen met het nieuws dat hij een leuk huisje had gevonden. Haar moeder wou ook graag kijken in dat huis. Vandaag waren haar ouders weer naar dat huis. Ze was nu alleen thuis maar daar was ze wel groot genoeg voor. Ze ging in haar boek lezen van spreuken en bezweringen. Na een tijdje had ze een paar bladzijdes gelezen toen ze een bloempot kapot hoorde vallen. Hermelien schrok en keek om zich heen. Ze zag nog net dat de buren snel weg liepen van de schutting. Ze stond op en liep naar de schutting. Ze wist dat de buren nog aan het luisteren waren.

"Willen jullie alsjeblieft niet meer over de schutting kijken het is nogal irritant" zei ze en liep weer naar de tuinstoel waar ze in zat.

Hermelien had net een paar zinnetjes gelezen toen ze een van de buren "bemoei je er niet mee" hoorde schreeuwen. Hermelien had altijd gedacht dat haar buren aardig waren maar toen ze naar Zweinstein ging gingen ze steeds onaardiger doen. Ze pakte haar boek op en ging binnen zitten lezen. Nu had ze alleen geen zin meer om te lezen. Ze pakte dus maar een stukje perkament en een veer om een brief te schrijven. Ze besloot om Ron te schrijven. Ze dacht even na maar toen wist ze wat ze moest schrijven.

_Beste Ron,_

_Hoe gaat het met jou?_

_Met mij gaat het wel goed._

_Ik ga misschien verhuizen. waarheen weet ik niet._

_Mijn ouders zijn aan het kijken in een huis want mijn vader zei dat hij een leuk huis had gezien. toen wou mijn moeder ook meteen kijken._

_Mijn buren begluren me ook. meestal als ik in m'n schoolboeken aan het lezen ben. Mijn moeder had de buren betrapt en was heel kwaad geworden. Misschien is dat ook wel de reden dat ik ga verhuizen._

_Hermelien _

Ze bond het briefje aan haar uil zijn poot en haar uil vloog naar buiten door het open raam die ze open had gedaan. Ze keek nog even totdat de uil verdwenen was. Nu had ze wel weer zin om te lezen dus ging ze weer in haar boek lezen van spreuken en bezweringen. Na een paar uur kwamen haar ouders thuis. Tijdens het eten ging ze over het huis vragen.

"Hoe was het?" vroeg Hermelien en keek haar ouders aan.

"Het was geweldig. Het is een fantastisch huis net zoals je vader zei" zei Haar moeder met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Waarschijnlijk gaan we verhuizen om daar te wonen", zei haar vader"en we hebben nog ander nieuws."

Ze keek van haar vader naar haar moeder en zei:"Wat dan?"

"Je krijgt een pleegbroer" riep haar moeder uit en glimlachte weer.

Haar moeder was vandaag zo blij dat kon ze wel merken. Maar nu zou ze geen enig kind meer zijn. Het nieuws drong tot haar door. Misschien was die broer wel helemaal niet aardig.

"Hebben jullie hem al gezien?" vroeg Hermelien"Is hij aardig?"

"Ja we hebben hem al gezien", zei haar vader"Hij praat niet veel maar hij kan wel goed leren."

"Hij heeft ook magische krachten en hij kan overgeplaatst worden op Zweinstein." zei haar moeder.

"Komt hij misschien uit een ander land?" vroeg Hermelien weer.

"Hij komt uit Japan" antwoordde haar vader.

"Maar hij kan gewoon onze taal praten" zei haar moeder opgewonden.

"Je gaat hem snel ontmoeten. Hoe hij heet daar kom je nog wel achter" zei haar vader toen Hermelien haar mond open wou doen om iets te zeggen.

Dus ze zou er nog achter komen. Ze wou graag weten hoe hij heette en hoe hij was. Maar wat ze ook wou weten was waar haar nieuwe huis zal zijn. Waren haar nieuwe buren wel aardig? Haar moeder zag dat ze een beetje anders keek.

"Is er iets?", vroeg haar moeder"hebben de buren je begluurt?"

Hermelien knikte. "Ja ze hebben me begluurt toen ik in een schoolboek aan het lezen was."

"Is er nog iets anders?"

"Ik… ik weet niet wat ik nou moet denken van een pleegbroer. Is hij wel aardig?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Natuurlijk is hij aardig anders hadden we hem nooit uitgekozen." zei haar vader.

Hermelien knikte weer. Ze was een beetje gerustgesteld nu. Maar toch ze had wel last van de buren en misschien is dat huis waar haar ouders het over hadden wel veel groter dan het huis waar ze nu in woonden. Hermelien glimlachte naar haar ouders. Ze aten hun eten hun eten verder op.

* * *

het 2de hoofdstuk komt snel. hoop ik. Revieuw plies want dan kan ik misschien tips krijgen.  



	2. pleegbroer

2de hoofdstuk. ik zei toch dat hij snel zou komen. in een paar uur maar ja.

* * *

Hermelien was heel zenuwachtig. Ze wiebelde de hele tijd heen en weer op haar stoel. Vandaag zou ze haar pleegbroer ontmoeten.Maar wat moest ze nou zeggen. Misschien vonden ze dezelfde dingen wel leuk maar misschien ook niet. Het enige wat ze zeker wist was dat haar pleegbroer bij hun in het nieuwe huis zou komen wonen. Haar ouders hadden het huis gekocht en ze waren nu bezig met inpakken van alle spullen. Hermelien had zelf op haar kamer ook al wat dozen ingepakt. Ze had ook in de andere kamers geholpen. Hermelien ging al snel naar Zweinstein dus dan zou ze de verhuizing waarschijnlijk niet meemaken. In ieder geval had ze haar nieuwe huis al wel gezien. Het was veel groter dan het huis waar ze nu in woonden. Het huis had ook mooie vloerbedekking en de kleur dat op de muren zat was ook heel mooi. Wat haar kamer zou worden wist ze ook al. Haar muren had mooie kleur rood en ze had donkerrode vloerbedekking. Haar pleegbroer zou ook een mooie kamer krijgen. Zijn kamer was blauw zwart. Zijzelf vond dat niet zo heel mooi maar jongens hebben een andere smaak als meisjes. Toen ging er een deur open. een man kwam binnen samen met haar vader en een jongen. De jongen had zwart haar dat overeind stond maar voor zijn gezicht waren er 2 plukken haar dat naar beneden stond. Hij had zwarte ogen en hij droeg een blauw T-shirt met een witte korte broek. Wat moest ze daar nou weer van denken. Had hij niet eens nette kleren aan gedaan. Zij moest van haar ouders nette kleren aan doen. Haar vader ging naast haar moeder zitten.

"Goed, dit is Sasuke Uchiha( zeg saske uthjiha). Ik weet niet of jij dat wil horen" zei de man tegen Hermelien.

"Het gaat over wat er met zijn familie is gebeurd." zei haar vader.

"Ik wil het wel horen" zei Hermelien.

"Oke, het zal waarschijnlijk wel schokkend nieuws zijn maar ik ga het toch vertellen. Zijn familie is vermoord. Hij is de enige overlevende samen met zijn broer", zei de man en nam een hap lucht"Sasuke´s broer heeft de Uchiha familie vermoord."

Hermelien schrok hiervan maar ze liet het niet merken. Ze keek naar Sasuke. Hij staarde gewoon ergens naar. Toen hij zag dat zij naar hem keek kneep hij zijn ogen samen en keek haar niet echt aardig aan.

"Wij stellen ons wel even voor", zei haar vader"ik ben meneer Griffel en dat is mijn vrouw mevrouw Griffel en dat is onze dochter Hermelien Griffel."

Sasuke knikte. Hermelien keek weer naar Sasuke vond hij haar niet aardig ofzo.

"Heb je koffers en tassen? Zo ja dan dragen wij ze wel." zei haar moeder.

De man liep de kamer uit en kwam terug met 2 tassen. Haar vader pakte de tassen van de man en zei:"Ik breng ze even naar de auto." en hij ging de kamer uit.

"Willen jullie misschien iets vragen aan Sasuke" vroeg de man.

"Hoe oud ben je?" vroeg Hermelien.

"15" antwoordde Sasuke.

"Hermelien is ook 15. Kunnen we Sasuke ook even alleen spreken?" vroeg haar moeder.

De man knikte en ging de kamer uit.

"Je kan naar zweinstein komen", zei haar moeder"Want jij bent toch ook magisch?"

"Ik weet niet wat je met magisch bedoelt maar ik kan wel met een toverstok overweg en met mijn chakra ook" zei Sasuke.

"Fantastisch. Waarschijnlijk kom je bij Hermelien in het 5de jaar.", zei haar moeder"Jullie kunnen vast wel met mekaar overweg."

_´Zoals hij nu tegen me doet zal hij me waarschijnlijk helemaal niet aardig vinden maar wat bedoelde hij met chakra?´_dacht Hermelien.

´_Ze zien er helemaal niet sterk uit. Waarom moet ik hier naar toe van de Hokage? Ik ben toch terug gekomen van Orochimaru´ _dacht Sasuke en was niet echt blij met de Hokage.(Hokagede baas van de stad waar Sasuke vandaan komt).

Hermelien haar moeder stond op, liep naar een deur en riep:"Wij gaan nu" "oke" werd er terug geroepen.

Mevrouw Griffel, Hermelien en Sasuke verlieten de kamer. Buiten zat meneer Griffel al te wachten in de auto. Mevrouw Griffel stapte voorin en Hermelien en Sasuke achterin. Mevrouw Griffel zette de radio aan"Vandaag schijnt de zon en word het warm…" zei de nieuwslezer. Daarna kwam er een liedje en mevrouw Griffel zong uitbundig mee. Toen er nog een liedje kwam zongen meneer&mevrouw Griffel allebei. Hermelien vond het verschrikkelijk en blijkbaar vond Sasuke dat ook. Hij keek maar uit het raam maar ze zag dat hij zich heel erg irriteerde.

"Jullie zijn irritant" sprak hij toen het liedje af was gelopen.

Mevrouw Griffel draaide zich om en keek naar Sasuke.

"Zing mee je word er vrolijk van echt waar" zei mevrouw Griffel.

"Ik zing niet" mompelde Sasuke.

"Hij heeft gelijk. Kunnen jullie alsjeblieft ophouden met zingen. Buiten de auto kunnen ze het nog horen." zei Hermelien.

Nu waren haar ouders wel stil en niemand zei iets. Hermelien staarde net zoals Sasuke uit het raam. Ze had het misschien niet zo moeten zeggen. Misschien waren haar ouders nu boos op haar en misschien kwam dat wel door Sasuke. Ze heeft bijna nooit ruzie met haar ouders. Maar ze moest toegeven dat het zingen van haar ouders ook niet echt leuk was. Als zij alleen in de auto had gezeten samen met haar ouders had ze zeker weten niets gezegd. Ze vond het altijd wel gezellig.

"Mam, pap, zijn jullie boos op me" vroeg ze uiteindelijk.

"Natuurlijk zijn we niet boos op je" antwoordde haar moeder en draaide zich naar Hermelien.

Ze reden naar huis en lieten Sasuke zien waar hij tijdelijk kon slapen. Sasuke was er niet echt tevreden over maar hij moest toch ergens slapen. Hermelien was thuis in haar schoolboeken gaan lezen. Sasuke had haar boeken gezien en wou er ook wel 1 lezen. Dus ze zaten naast mekaar te lezen. Ze vonden lezen dus alletwee leuk. Nu wist ze tenminste een ding van wat hij leuk vond. Haar ouders hadden gezegd dat hij ook goed kon leren dus dan zou ze hem waarschijnlijk niks uit te hoeven leggen. Harry en Ron vroegen het meestal wel en daar word ze zo moe van. Hermelien had haar boek van spreuken&bezweringen al snel uit. Sasuke las in Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten en dat vond hij wel intressant had hij gezegd toen zij hem dat boek had gegeven. Nu ging Hermelien in haar boek van Toverdranken lezen tot aan het eten. Sasuke at netjes. Zij drie aten iets slordiger. Nu was ze ook een beetje blij met haar nieuwe broer.

* * *

wat vind iedereen ervan? als niemand hem leuk vind ga ik er ook niet mee verder. review!  



	3. Ramen?

Dit word een grappig en ook misschien een nietbegrijpend hoofdstuk maar in ieder geval bedankt diegenen die een reviw hebben geplaatst. Zo word ik gemotiveerd.

* * *

Hermelien en Sasuke hadden nog 2 dagen vakantie en daarom gingen ze iets leuks doen. Toen Sasuke dat hoorde was hij helemaal niet blij. Zolang ze maar niet naar een pretpark gingen met achtbanen die over de kop gingen want dan moest hij kotsen. Naar de bioscoop wou hij ook niet want straks zouden ze naar een romantische film gaan. Een vechtfilm leek hem wel wat. Sasuke had zijn schoolspullen nu ook en hij had bijna al zijn schoolboeken al gelezen. Hermelien had ze allemaal al uit.

De dag was aangekomen dat ze iets leuks zouden gaan doen. Hermelien haar ouders zaten al in de auto en Sasuke en Hermelien stapten ook in. Zoals gewoonlijk zongen meneer en mevrouw Griffel mee met de muziek. Sasuke had iets meegenomen voor in de auto. Hermelien keek naar Sasuke hij was een soort van ding aan het lezen dat je uit kon rollen.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg ze aan Sasuke.

Sasuke keek haar kant uit en zei:"Hn"

"Goed wat jij wil" zei Hermelien en ging uit het raam kijken.

"Het is een scroll" zei Sasuke even later.

Hermelien keek weer naar Sasuke en toen naar de scroll.

"Daar heb ik ooit wel eens iets over gelezen" zei Hermelien.

Ze bleven daarna de hele weg stil nou behalve meneer en mevrouw Griffel dan want zij zongen nog gewoon mee met de muziek. Ze waren er al snel en parkeerden de auto ergens waar je niet hoefte te betalen. Ze moesten nu nog maar een klein stukje lopen en dan waren ze er. Ze kwamen bij een hek waar op stond: Midgetgolfbaan.

"Ik haat midgetgolf" mompelde Sasuke terwijl hij het nog nooit had gedaan.

Ze liepen de ingang in en meneer Griffel liep naar de kassa. Meneer Griffel kwam even later weer terug met 4 golfsticks en 4 golfballetjes. Ze gingen naar de eerste hole. Je hoefde alleen maar rechtdoor te slaan. Mevrouw Griffel ging eerst. Ze was heel erg opgewonden en kreeg de bal erna 4 keer te slaan in. Daarna ging Hermelien en zij sloeg hem er na 3 keer in. Sasuke sloeg hem na 2 keer er al in. Meneer Griffel sloeg hem er na 3 keer in. Het midgetgolfen verliep rustig maar hole 6 was wel moeilijk. Bij hole 6 moest je hem over een klein slootje heen slaan. Bij mevrouw Griffel viel de bal 1 keer in de sloot en bij Hermelien ook. Bij Sasuke ging het mis want hij sloeg de bal 7 keer in de sloot en je mag maar 7 keer slaan met midgetgolf. Bij meneer Griffel ging het beter want hij sloeg het balletje er maar 3 keer in. Toen ze alle hole's hadden gehad had Sasuke gewonnen met 60 punten en daarna als tweede Hermelien met 72 punten als derde meneer Griffel met 75 punten en daarna mevrouw Griffel met 78 punten. Meneer Griffel bracht de golfsticks en de golfballetjes ook weer terug en gaf ze aan diegene die achter de kassa zat. Ze hadden er 2 uur over gedaan. Het was nu rond etenstijd.

"Willen jullie naar een restaurant?" vroeg mevrouw Griffel.

Hermelien knikte. Ze had wel honger gekregen van het midgetgolfen.

Even later zaten ze dus in een restaurant en ze waren aan het wachten totdat een ober kwam om te vragen wat ze wouden. Mensen zaten ook naar hun te kijken. Kwam dat misschien door Sasuke's rare kapsel? of kwam het doordat mevrouw Griffel zo opgewonden deed.

"Ober" zei meneer Griffel toen er een ober langs liep. De ober liep gewoon verder.

"Wat onbeschoft" zei mevrouw Griffel en toen ze dat zei kwam er snel een ober naar hun tafeltje.

"Wat wilt u drinken?" vroeg de ober.

"2 koffie en wat willen jullie?" vroeg meneer Griffel.

"Cola"

"…Cola…Hn"

"Ehh oke je hebt het gehoord ober opschieten" zei mevrouw Griffel.

Sasuke vond het niet echt leuk in het restaurant hij zou zijn tijd wel beter kunnen besteden. Hij kon gaan trainen om zijn ninjatechnieken te oefenen. Nee geen ninja's met zwarte pakjes aan. De ober kwam weer terug met de menukaarten. Ze kregen alle vier een eigen menukaart. Sasuke opende zijn menukaart en keek bij het eten. Toen zag hij Ramen staan en wat voor soorten ze hadden. Waarom had een engels restaurant in godsnaam Ramen hij had altijd gedacht dat ze dat alleen maar in Japan verkochten.

"Wat is Ramen?", zei Hermelien hardop"moet je dan een raam opeten ofzo."

"…Dat zijn noedels" antwoordde Sasuke.

"Hoe weet jij dat?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Dat verkopen ze in Japan" zei Sasuke.

'_Maar waarom hebben ze de dobe's favoriete eten. ik dacht altijd dat je dat niet in andere landen kon kopen. Of het moest een andere naam hebben.' _ dacht Sasuke.

De ober kwam weer terug met het drinken en zette het neer.

"Heeft u een keus kunnen maken?" vroeg de ober vriendelijk.

"Heeft u alleen maar ramen?" vroeg meneer Ramen ik bedoel meneer Griffel.

"Ja, helaas wel" antwoordde de ober.

"Wat is Ramen eigenlijk?" vroeg mevrouw Griffel.

"Ik zou het niet weten." zei de ober en keek zomaar naar iets.

"Dat zijn noedels. Ik wil Miso Ramen graag" zei Sasuke en legde zijn menukaart voor zich neer.

"Wij nemen allemaal wat hij neemt" zei meneer Griffel.

De ober ging weer weg en nam de menukaarten mee.

"Wat is Miso Ramen?"vroeg Hermelien.

"Dat zijn gewone noedels…Hn" antwoordde Sasuke hij had al te veel zinnen gezegd vandaag.

Meneer Griffel, mevrouw Griffel en Hermelien gingen met mekaar praten terwijl Sasuke voor zich uitstaarde. Ongeveer een kwartier later kwam de ober terug met de ramen. Het zat in een soort van toetjesding waar je het papiertje af moest halen. Ze kregen alle vier hun Miso Ramen.

Meneer Griffel haalde het papiertje van het toetjesding af. In het toetjesding zaten noedels met nog andere dingen er door heen. Mevrouw Griffel en Hermelien keken bij meneer Griffel in zijn toetjesding.

"Dat ziet er niet zo vies uit." zei mevrouw Griffel en haalde haar papiertje ook van het toetjesding. Hermelien haalde haar papiertje er ook af. Ze keek naar Sasuke. Zat hij ergens op te wachten ofzo want hij had zijn toetjesding nog niet aangeraakt.

"Waarom ga je niet eten?" vroeg ze.

"…Hn…Je moet 3 minuten wachten voordat je het kan opeten." antwoordde Sasuke.

* * *

Mwhahaha wat vond iedereen? please review! Het motiveerd me en dan komen er sneller hoofdstukken op!  



End file.
